completely_kentuckyfandomcom-20200215-history
Effie Waller Smith Bibliography
Poetry Collections *1904 – Songs of the Month *1909 – Rhymes from the Cumberland *1909 – Rosemary and Pansies Poems *1904 – After Reading "Song of Hiawatha" *1904 – After the Storm *1904 – An Old-Fashioned Garden *1904 – Answer to Verses Addressed to Me by Peter Clay *1904 – Apple Sauce and Chicken Fried *1904 – April *1904 – At Daniel Boone's Monument *1904 – At the Close of School *1904 – At the "Locks" *1904 – August *1904 – An August Sunset *1904 – Autumn Beauties *1904 – Beautiful Snow *1904 – Berrying Time *1904 – Bridal Blossoms *1904 – Bring Them Back *1904 – Bryant *1904 – Christmas Wishes *1904 – Closer to Thee *1904 – The Colored Soldiers of the Spanish-American War *1904 – The Corn-husking *1904 – Country Courtship *1904 – Courtship among the Mountains *1904 – The Cuban Cause *1904 – Daisies *1904 – Decatur's Daring Deed *1904 – December *1904 – Decoration Day *1904 – Despondency *1904 – Easter *1904 – Easter Lilies *1904 – Ensign Worth Bagley *1904 – Evening among the Cumberlands *1904 – The "Evening Star" *1904 – The Farmer's Boy *1904 – February *1904 – Four-leafed Clover *1904 – Future Days *1904 – A Good-bye *1904 – He Leadeth Me *1904 – Indian Summer *1904 – In Memory of Rev. Jesse Ball *1904 – In Memory of William Hughes *1904 – In Thy Secret Place *1904 – January *1904 – Jasper at Fort Moultrie *1904 – Jonquils *1904 – July *1904 – June *1904 – Katherine *1904 – The King's Daughter *1904 – The Lone Grave on the Mountain *1904 – A Longing for the Woods *1904 – Maple Leaves in Autumn *1904 – March *1904 – May *1904 – Memorial Day *1904 – Memories of Home *1904 – A Memory *1904 – Musings on the Old Year *1904 – No One Like Mother *1904 – No Solitude in Nature *1904 – November *1904 – Nutting-Time *1904 – Once on a time *1904 – Only a Drunkard *1904 – The 'Possum Hunt *1904 – The Preacher's Wife *1904 – Rain in the Night *1904 – "Remember the Maine" *1904 – Return of Our Soldier Boys-1899 *1904 – Safe at Home *1904 – September *1904 – Shall We Know Our Dear and Loved Ones? *1904 – Shining for Jesus *1904 – A Sign of Spring *1904 – Sing Me a Song *1904 – Smile and Speak Kindly *1904 – Somebody's Father *1904 – Spring Again *1904 – Story of the Christ-Child *1904 – The Summer Is Dying *1904 – A Thanksgiving *1904 – Thou Wilt Keep Them *1904 – To- - *1904 – To May Elliott Flanery *1904 – To Mr. and Mrs. G. E. Staley *1904 – To Mrs. Louisa Steele *1904 – To My Love *1904 – To S. E. D. *1904 – To the Cumberland Mountains *1904 – To W. A. *1904 – True Love Never Dies *1904 – The Uncultured Man *1904 – Vesper Song *1904 – The Wagon Ride *1904 – Washington *1904 – When Daisies Bloom *1904 – "Yankee Doodle" *1909 – Among the "Breaks" of Big Sandy River *1909 – At Pool Point *1909 – The Lake on the Mountain *1909 – On Big Sandy River *1909 – Elkhorn City *1909 – O Spruce Pines on the Cumberlands *1909 – Beauties of the Cumberlands *1909 – On Duty's Knob *1909 – Courtship Among the Cumberlands *1909 – My Native Mountains *1909 – To a Spring in the Cumberlands *1909 – Sunrise on the Cumberlands *1909 – Sunset on the Cumberlands *1909 – A Mountain Picture *1909 – There's Beauty All Around Us *1909 – Violets *1909 – The Maple's Leaves Were Scarlet *1909 – Beautiful Moon *1909 – A Meadow Brook *1909 – On Receiving a Deer-Skin *1909 – When You Are With Me *1909 – A Recollection *1909 – In the Years That Are to Come *1909 – "The Best of All, God Is With Us" *1909 – There's a Bright and Beautiful City *1909 – He Is Risen *1909 – To An Old Class-Mate *1909 – Do You Know? *1909 – I Need Thee Every Hour *1909 – "How Beautiful It Is To Be With God" *1909 – Sing a Song of Autumn *1909 – Christmas *1909 – On Receiving a Souvenir Post-Card *1909 – The 'Frisco Earthquake *1909 – The "Bachelor Girl" *1909 – There's a Mound in West Virginia *1909 – Some Day *1909 – Lines Written on Fly-Leaf *1909 – At the Grave of One Forgotten *1909 – The Shepherds' Vision *1909 – Heredity *1909 – The Wood Fire *1909 – A New Year's Hope *1909 – To a Silver Dollar *1909 – Preparation *1909 – Ghosts *1909 – The Rainbow *1909 – Heroes *1909 – The Recompense *1909 – The Test *1909 – To a Dead Baby *1909 – Under Roofs *1909 – Forever *1909 – If Christ Should Come *1909 – Gifts *1909 – Benefaction *1909 – Historic Ground *1909 – A Mountain Graveyard *1909 – After the Last Lesson *1909 – The Road to Church *1909 – The Patchwork Quilt *1909 – My Brother *1909 – In Fuller Measure *1909 – October *1909 – Benignant Death *1909 – The Unreturning *1909 – When a Hundred Years Have Passed *1909 – Fallen Leaves *1909 – December Snow *1909 – Trust *1909 – Toward Sunrise *1909 – Good Night Category:Author Bibliographies